everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Inigo Schuhplattler
Inigo Schuhplattler is the son of the ninth princess from The Twelve Dancing Princesses by the Brothers Grimm. He is the cousin and roommate of Ottavio "Tavi" Moresca. Character Personality Inigo is a cheerful, somewhat hyperactive young man. He is very energetic and often talks a lot. Some people find him annoying because of his motor mouth. Inigo tends to laugh a lot as well. He frequently does it, even when he's nervous. Inigo is a lover of folk dances, especially the schuhplattler, which is evident in that it's his surname. He prefers lively, energetic dancers and isn't fond of doing slow, elegant dances. Inigo loves junk food, especially candy, and he's friends with Gus and Helga Crumb. He tries not to eat too much because sweets make him very hyper. Despite being roommates with his cousin Tavi, Tavi doesn't like it when Inigo talks too much. Nevertheless, the two get along well. Inigo is especially close with Tavi because Tavi is one of Inigo's few male cousins. He is a Neutral because he wants to stay out of the Royal vs. Rebel conflict. Apperance Inigo has long, straight blond hair and brown eyes. He wears the traditional lederhosen and shirt, but his particular pair is lime green. He wears an orchid purple shirt with yellow embroidery to go with it. On his hat is a purple Tyrolean hat. He has purple thigh-high stockings. Around his neck is a pendant with a green number 9 on it. He is the tallest of his cousins. Fairy Tale – The Twelve Dancing Princesses Twelve princesses, each more beautiful than the last, sleep in twelve beds in the same room. Every night, their doors are securely locked. But in the morning, their dancing shoes are found to be worn through as if they had been dancing all night. Theking, perplexed, promises his kingdom and each daughter to any man who can discover the princesses' midnight secret within three days and three nights, but those who fail within the set time limit will be put to death. An old soldier returned from war comes to the king's call after several princes have failed in the attempt. Whilst traveling through a wood he comes upon an old woman, who gives him an enchanted cloak that he can use to observe them unawares and tells him not to eat or drink anything given to him in the evening by any of the princesses and to pretend to be fast asleep until after they leave. The soldier is well received at the palace just as the others had been and indeed, in the evening, the eldest princess comes to his chamber and offers him a cup of wine. The soldier, remembering the old woman's advice, throws it away secretly and begins to snore loudly as if asleep. The twelve princesses, sure that the soldier is asleep, dress themselves in fine dancing gowns and escape from their room by a trap door in the floor. The soldier, seeing this, dons his magic cloak and follows them. He steps on the gown of the youngest princess, whose cry of alarm to her sisters is rebuffed by the eldest. The passageway leads them to three groves of trees; the first having leaves of silver, the second of gold, and the third of glittering diamonds. The soldier, wishing for a token, breaks off a twig of each as evidence. They walk on until they come upon a great clear lake. Twelve boats, with twelve princes, appear where the twelve princesses are waiting. Each princess gets into one, and the soldier steps into the same boat as the twelfth and youngest princess. The youngest princess complains that the prince is not rowing fast enough, not knowing the soldier is in the boat. On the other side of the lake stands a castle, into which all the princesses go and dance the night away. The twelve princesses happily dance all night until their shoes are worn through and they are obliged to leave. The strange adventure continues on the second and third nights, and everything happens just as before, except that on the third night the soldier carries away a golden cup as a token of where he has been. When it comes time for him to declare the princesses' secret, he goes before the king with the three branches and the golden cup, and tells the king all he has seen. The princesses know that there is no use in denying the truth, and confess. The soldier chooses the first and eldest princess as his bride for he is not a very young man, and is made the King's heir. The 12 princes are put under a curse for as many nights as they danced with the princesses. How Inigo Comes Into It? The sixth princess married a dance instructor from Argentina. Her husband's family moved there from Bavaria several generations ago (hence the reason why Inigo has a Spanish first name and a German surname). Inigo's house is a country house in the northeast of the country. Relationships Family Inigo is an only child. The fact that his mother has eleven sisters more than makes up for it. Most of his cousins on this side of the family are female, so Inigo feels outnumbered. He lives quite far away from them, considering he's the only one who is living in the southern hemisphere. He has several cousins on his father's side, who do not go to Ever After High. He also has aunts, uncles, and grandparents on that side. Friends Pet Inigo has a pet rhea named Chacarera, named after an Argentinian folk dance. A rhea is a large bird from South America that resembles a small ostrich. This is what it looks like. Trivia Inigo's name starting with an I refers to the fact that he is son of the ninth princess, and I is the ninth letter of the alphabet. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Neutrals Category:The Twelve Dancing Princesses Category:Little Miss Nobody's OCs